Grr Kitty's Got A Temper
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Raven can have emotions now, thanks to Robin but something is still missing, but what?...limes to come ReaRob CyBee StarBB COMPLETE *FIXED 1-21-2013*
1. Thanks Robin

"So what's the deal, are we having a party in here or not?" Raven asked her friends. It was all over, she was free; free to do whatever she wanted, to be who she wanted to be. It's over, her farther was gone. Her emotions, oh how she's missed them.

"Alright french toast is ready who wants it?" Cyborg asked standing at the counter holding a giant plate of buttered honey bread.

"Dude we need, some music up in here." Beast Boy suggested, he walked over to the sterio and started to press some buttons.

"He's right we need something to dance to" As the techno music started to play Raven began to swing her hips. She stopped when she felt eyes all on her.(O.O) "What?" she asked

"Yea what? Raven's right. Turn on the tunes!" Robin shouted. He walked over to Raven started to do the booty bump with her.

"Alright y'all" Cyborg hopped over the counter to the front area to join Raven and Robin seemed to like this kind of music, given her first impression of it when Blackfire was visiting she seemed to like it now. Robin liked the way Raven was moving as he danced with her, she was waving her arms in the air and kicking her legs about. He couldn't help but to get really close to her.

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe Robin stuck up for me and not only that, but was dancing with me. Really close too. He looks so cute. Oh this is my favorite part, finally I can tell Robin how I fell. I knew a long time ago that my feels for him was much more then just appreciation from one teammate to another, but something much more deeper. He was the one that didn't make me feel bad for how I was feeling, and he never pushed me to tell him things. Even since we bonded in his mind, he seem to know me better. _'Wha-? Starfire, what are you doing?'_ Starfire came up and grabbed Robin from me. _'Look at him smiling...wait what?' _Starfire was swing Robin around by his wrist trying to keep up with the music and have fun with him too,_'Dammit Star why'd you take me from Raven we're having fun!' _Robin was having fun with me? Where did that come from? I still standing in the middle of the common area, probably with this stupid look on my face. I didn't care if Robin and Starfire were meant to be, I would be happy for him regardless, I just had to make sure that I let him know how I was feeling. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt an arm grabbed me by the waist.

"Come on Rae, shake it like salt shaker, shake it like a salt shaker!" I got over my jealousy towards and 'shook it like salt shaker', as two gray gloved hands released my waist and held on to my hips.

Dancing was BB was nothing like dancing with Robin, he touched your body, and not just with his hands either. He looks directly at you, when he's not behind you, those white masked eyes meeting yours. BB got a hold of my hands and twirled me a round. So my arm was cross my stomach and his hand holding mine.

"So Rae you wanna hang later?" he whispered in my ear. I slung me back around and brought me close,so we were doing the tango. "We could go to the movies or maybe that cafe you like or..."

_'What the hell does he think he's doing with __**my **__Raven?'_ What who said that? I looked over to Cyborg in the kitchen, he had his back towards us.

"And dip! Or maybe a nice walk in the park..." Upside down I looked over to where Robin had managed to calm down Starfire's crazy boogaloo to a nice slow waltz.

_'Damn, if Starfire hadn't picked me up...'_ It **was** Robin I heard say -er- think **hi****s **Raven? Since when was I put out for auction? Wait? When Beast Boy picked me back up, he crashed my chest into his, then started spinning us around. I could still here him talking to me, but I was most worried about Robin. It seemed that him and Starfire were done dancing, I saw her kiss him on the cheek and fly off into the kitchen.

"Hello Earth to Raven! Did you hear me?" I turned to see Beast Boy glaring at me.

"Yea. Sorry. Um...that sounds great, just not today. You known the whole saving the world thing."

"Sure! No problem. Have your people call my people." He gave me a hug a ran over the couch were Cyborg was setting up a game to play. I walked over to where Robin stood and took a place beside him, we were both watching Starfire wondering what new concoction she was creating in the kitchen.

"Problems?" I asked leaning towards his left slightly.

"Huh? Na. Oh...Raven I'm sorry. Starfire drug me away from-"

"I know... it's okay" I interrupted, by now the music was off, and the attention deprived members were on to other activities. Cyborg was finishing off his plate of waffle while getting ready to fight Beast Boy on a new video game.

"So what do you wanna do now?" he asked

"I was gonna go meditate."

"Really? Do you still need to do that?"

I walking towards the door "No it's just habit now."

I was about a foot from my door when I heard another thought _'Dammit you dumb ass, you missed your frigging chance again!'_

_'Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow. Although I wonder what the heck is he talking about?' _I thought retreating to my room.

_**-Raven-Robin-Raven-Robin-Raven-Robin-Raven-Robin-Raven-Robin-Raven-**_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos ... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." I had been meditating for what seemed like hours, but was only really 30 minutes. Now that I had my emotions back, I really didn't need to meditate anymore. I could control my emotions and use my powers just fine now, I floated towards my window and looked outside. It was sundown, but it was still a real nice day, considering. I heard I knock on my door, I figured it was Beast Boy trying to ask me out again.

"Raven, it's me, Robin. Can I come in?" I floated to the door and opened widely.

"What's up?" I asked

"Um I was just checking to see if you were okay. _'No you weren't dumb ass! Quite lying' _Now that I can see that your fine I'm gonna go _'DUMBASS!'_ " he started to turn away

"Wait Robin... do you wanna talk or something?" I asked, I stood aside and let him come inside my room. His inside voice wasn't the only one pissed off. Something must've really been bugging him, cause his inner thoughts were booming in my brain.

"Um sure...Raven." He came back and walk into my room. _'Yes here's your chance'_ "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well it's really hard for me to say this. I never got a chance to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"That whole Trigon, it was you who came down to the depths of hell and saved me, and for that I owe one." I playfully smacked him on the back.

"No you don't Raven. That's what friends are for. _'Right friends. How long will we be friends for, Raven?'_"

"Yea well thanks anyway...okay?"

"Sure Raven..." he said heading towards my door but then stopped. "Y'know, I did risk my life and limb for you so I would same that you owe me more then one." he said with a smirk on his lips, re-entering my room

"Really?" I said seductively, closing my door back.

"Yeah, I mean your cute and all, but me saving your ass this time's gonna cost ya..." coming closer to me. Azar how I loved that stupid look on his face, I could die right now knowing that the last thing that I saw was that smile.

"Well did you have something in mind?" I asked meeting him in the middle of my room. We got so close that I was able to finger his "Robin" emblem on his chest. If we got even closer we'd be eating each other.

"Yea... one..." he said slowly enclosing the small space between us, with his lips. It was nice not too fast and not to slow, just nice. He pulled away and picked me up bridal style and dumped me on the bed. He stood back started taken off his shoes, then his shirt then he went for his pants. He smirked and climbed on the bed with me, taking off my cloak. He lay there atop of me, rubbing my sides and kissing my neck. _'This feels so good...' _I moaned into his ear as he left butterfly kisses on my collar bone. _'Damn, I been waiting ages to do this!'_

"Me too..." he stopped and we looked at each other. "What?"

"What?"

"You said 'me too'. What were you talking about?"

"You said that you've been waiting ages to do this and I agreed." I reached up and grabbed his face to kiss him, but got stopped.

"Raven, I didn't **say** that. How...did you just...how?" Robin removed himself from between my legs and got up from my bed.

"I'm sorry, I've actually been hearing your thoughts all night. I-"

"What do you mean all night? Since when?" Robin was now looking for his shirt on the ground.

"Ever since we all started dancing. You got mad because Beast Boy was dancing with me." I know scooted off my bed and was slowly walking towards him. "Remember that night when Slade used that hallucinogen to take over your mind?" He nodded "And I went into your mind and calmed you down? He nodded again. "I think that started it."

"So what...you can hear what I'm thinking now?" I nodded "Can I hear what your thinking?"

"That I'm not to sure about. What you were feeling earlier was a powerful emotion, something that you felt strongly about. I think because we were both feeling the same thing, our bond opened up."

Robin seemed to have calmed down, but was still distraught over the news. He finished putting on his shirt and shoes and sat back on my bed. "So what does this mean?"

I took a seat next to him, "It means we can hear what the others thinking when it's somehow directed towards the other person." _'That's why I was able to hear him earlier'_

"Really? _'So you can hear me right now?'_

_'Duh dumb ass!'_

_'Yeah, but I'm **your** dumbass!'_

_'Whatever.'_

Robin dropped his head in his lap and shook his head. "I can't believe you heard all the stuff I was thinking, I feel embarrassed." He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Well if it makes you feel better I didn't hear everything you were thinking, it just started when BB grabbed me."

_'Cause he put his hands on my woman!'_

_'Your woman? Since when did this happen?'_

_'Since now' _Robin scooted close to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He blew hot breath into my ear._ 'I guess we can discuss that at a later time...'_

_'COOL! So can we finish making out now?'_

_'Is that all you think about?'_

_'Read my mind and find out' _he said -er- thought seductively.

He crawled back over to me and started kissing me again. I didn't mind too much it still felt good.

_'Hey Rae?'_

_'Yea' _

_'Your welcome'_


	2. Something Missing

**One Month Later**

Well here it is, yet another wonderful day in the life of the Teen Titans. The park is the setting of our little story, the birds were chirping, the grass was growing and the Titans themselves, well. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a rousing game of fetch, where Cyborg would throw a Frisbee and Beast Boy would go and catch in his mouth. Starfire was at a near by picnic table playing and feeding Silkie. Who knew that thing liked mustard so much too. Like mother like daughter or whatever hell that sex that thing is. Robin was in a nice shady tree taking a nap, how he got of there is a mystery, and me...

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos" ...I was meditating under the nice shady tree.

"I thought you didn't need to do that anymore..." the same tree Robin was sleeping in.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." I responded before he jumped down on the side of me. He knelt down slowly and cupped my chin in his hand,

"Like this?" he said before he gave me s a quick kiss, but it was so satisfying. When we broke, he gave me one his trademark smirks and sat down next to me. "Nice day huh?"

"It is..." a put my head on his shoulder, "now." That's right Robin and I were dating, and it was the best relationship I've even been in, of course it's the only relationship I've been in but still. It was right after that whole Trigon and destroying the world thing happened, when I realized Robin was everything I longed for. He stirred and put his head on mine, and wrapped his arms around on shoulder. I was just about to talk again when,

"HEY ROBIN! You think you can stop making out for a sec to play a quick game?" Cyborg called from the other side of the field. Robin turned his head to somewhat face me,

"You mind?" he asked

"No. Go ahead."

"Thanks." he said giving me a peck on my lips and run towards Cy and BB.

I didn't want to tell Robin, but I've been feeling empty lately. I know it was weird, but I have. It's like this space that neither Robin nor I can fill. Despite the fact that I had everything I wanted, I needed something, but what?

**_-Beast Boy-Cyborg-Raven-Robin-Starfire-Terra-_**

"All right y'all sundown...time to go back to the tower!" Cyborg was rounding everyone up in the T-car, to go home. He was standing with the passenger door opening waving everyone to get in.

"Please, Cyborg. Why are you rushing us back to our home?" Starfire carrying a sleeping Silkie and getting in.

"No reason, Star. **(sweat drop)** I'm just hungry that's all..."

"Yeah, there's something at home you want..." said Beast Boy passing by and getting in also

"Shut up there is not!" Cyborg yelled in the car. Raven and Robin were the last ones to get to the car, holding hands, but they were taking Robin's R-cycle instead.

"Hey Raven?" Robin asked walking up to the car

"Yes, Robin?"

"Isn't Bumble Bee and the rest of Titans East suppose to visit today?" trying to sound innocent handing her his helmet

"Why yes, I do believe your right." playing along

"Oh is that why Cyborg is rushing us home?"

"NO! I told you already I'm hungry!"

"Ya right..." they all said together

"Man, whatever." he said getting in the driver's seat. "See y'all at home." before driving off.

**With Raven and Robin**

"Hop on Rae." Robin said getting on the bike and tossing her a helmet

"Oh hell no!" she said tossing it back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" tossing it back and giving a little pout

throwing it back with some force "Because you drive like a psycho on that thing. No thanks I'll fly."

"Please Raven...I wuv you!" now giving her a sad puppy dog pout holding the helmet in his hands.

"Fine...but you're paying for my funeral got it?" putting on the helmet getting on the bike

"Whatever Rae." revving it up and riving off _'This will teach her to say my drivings bad.'_

**With the Other Titans**

_'Gotta hurry she's gonna be there in 30 minutes!'_

"CY-BORG! WHY THE ARE YOU DRIVING SO FAST! Beast Boy asked clinging for dear life.

"I told you I'm hungry!"

"Please slow down. I am getting the sick from the car!"

**With Raven and Robin**

"ROBIN! SLOW DOWN!"

"WHAT?"

"SLOW DOWN!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU..." playing with her

"I SAID SLOW YOUR ASS DOWN NOW!" Luckily for Raven, they came to a red light and had to stop. "Are you crazy? That was way too fast!"

"Aw come on Raven it was fun."

"Not for me." as soon as she said that the light turned green and they were off again. "AHH!"

**Somewhere Up The Street**

A small black cat was crossing the street trying to get home, it stopped suddenly when it heard a scream from far away. A bright one eyed monster was heading it's way, but it was to scared to move. As the bright monster drew near, the cat had no choice but to crouch down in fear, like a deer caught in the head lights.

**With Raven and Robin**

"AHH! Robin stop your going to fast!"

Robin turned his head to look at Raven out the corner of his eye, I'ma good driver Rave..." turning his head back to the road "just trust mes-" he said before he slammed on the brakes, only to knock the lump in the road feet away.

After recovering from the sudden stop Raven looked up just in time to see the lump fall to the ground." 'Trust me Rave, I'ma good driver Rave' Shut up!" Mimicking Robin "What did you hit?"

"Don't know." he started the bike and slowly drove to the lump.

"It's a cat...you killed it!"

"Did not, look! It's fine, it's breathing." Robin said pointing the cat. Raven hopped off the bike and knelt over the cat. _'It's gorgeous, and it's so small.'_ "Robin we gotta take it home with us."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"We can't just leave it here, the least we can do since you almost killed it!"

"Fine, fine let's go." Robin said stating up the R-cycle again Raven hopped back out on the cycle again and they were off...slower this time.

* * *

_SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin: here's the update you wanted. Hope you like it!_

_Delirium24: well I hope you fine this chapter interesting also..._

_robin and raven 4 ever: Ah my faithful reviewer..here's the update you so desperately wanted_

_ravenrouge19:_ thanks and here's another


	3. Awkward Encounters

_'Okay the foods out and kitchen is clean and the kiddos are in their rooms. Time for some magic!'_ With that Cyborg clapped twice and the room got dark. Bumble Bee had arrived at the tower just a few minutes ago and Cyborg planned out their whole evening. He sent Starfire and B.B. to their rooms and got some snacks for him and Bee. Tonight was his night he was going ask her important question. He had always liked Bee, but it just dawned on him he really liked her and she did too but they never admitted it.

"Yay, movies and snacks. A perfect way to spend a Friday night." Bee said getting comfy on the couch

"Yea, your worth it." Cyborg said sliding on the couch next to her.

"So what are we watching?"

"_Saw_...but um I wanted to ask ya something first."

"And what would that be, Tron?"

Cyborg then took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "Bee we've known each other for awhile now and I wanted to know if you'd be my-"

"Excuse me Cyborg and Bee." Starfire interrupted

"Yes...Starfire?" Cyborg angrily spoke grinding his teeth.

"Have you seen Raven and Robin? They have yet to return."

"They probably went to a movies Star. Don't worry."

"Yes. Thank you Cyborg. Please continue with the 'maxing and relaxing' " she said before she left again.

Taking a deep breath and turning back to Bee "So...anyway...like a was saying; I wanted to know if you'd be my-"

"So Cy..where's Rob. He's suppose to clean the kitchen tonight."

**(eye twitching)** "I. Don't. Know. Beast Boy. Call Him And Find Out." turning his head with wide eyed glare.

"Dude SOR-RY!" he threw his hands in the air and stomped away.

"OKAY like I was saying Bee- Karen.." using her real name "- will you be my girl-"

"Cybrog! We need you the med lad quick!" said Robin bursting in the room with Raven trailing right behind.

"ARG!" Cyborg screamed at the top of his lungs "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WHAT!" He asked the birds. He glanced at Raven and the little bundle in her arms.. "Oh..."

**Later In The Med Bay**

Raven, Robin, and Bee had been waiting outside the med lad for what seemed like hours. They were patiently waiting to see if the cat would survived or not. Their fears were confirmed when Cyborg came out with sad look on his face. "So is it gonna be okay?" Robin asked when Cyborg came out the med lad.

"Huh? Oh yeah she's just got a sprained paw, she's gonna be just fine."

"Oh thank god! Come on Bee let's go see her." Raven grabbed Bee and soon rushed passed the boys into the med lab

"Good job, Cyborg," Robin patted his friend as he followed Raven into the room.

"Um hey Rob, can I see you for a second?"

"Sure Cy. What's wrong?"

**With the Girls**

Bee and Raven had taken two the chairs and sat them on either sides the bed the cat was occupied in. "She's so cute. Are you going to keep her?" Bee asked, admiring her ebony coat

"I don't know. I might...I just can't save her then drop her back in the streets. That's not right." Raven answered stroking her head.

"Do you think Robin will let you keep her?"

"Not sure, I might have to persuade him otherwise..." winking at Bee she began to use her powers to repair the kitten's paw.

"Hmm. Good plan."

"So what's up with you and Cyborg? He seemed pretty mad when we came home."

"I think he was gonna ask me to be his girlfriend but couldn't get it out."

"Don't worry, he will."

Bumble Bee watched closely as Raven's hand and the cat's paw glowed bright blue, when she finished she asked, "Do you think that would work?"

"I hope so, I've never tried that on animals before..."

**With the Boys**

"So you tried three times huh? Gosh Cy, I'm sorry, but we had to get the cat here. Raven was so worried tha-"

"I know man, it's cool. I just I really like her, and I wanna be with her."

"That's beautiful man..." Robin said wiping an imaginary tear away.

Flipping him the bird, Cyborg walked off back to the med lab. When he got there the girls were still hunched over the cat. "Hey Raven, Robin wants to talk to you..."

She pet and kissed the kitten before she got up and walked past Cyborg. "Thanks, later Karen." She said before leaving to find Robin.

"So..." Cyborg stared

"So...?" Bee repeated

**With Raven and Robin**

Raven walked down to Robin's room and knocked on the door. "Yeah?" His voice opened the door from the inside, and she had found him working on his computer

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She asked coming in. He swiveled in his chair and grinned.

"Oh yeah baby, I like it when you call me that." Raven sashayed over to him and sat in his lap. "Not that I'm complaining, but I didn't call you." he said kissing her arm up and down.

"Oh well, we needed to talk anyway.." placing her legs across his legs.

"About what?" he said, again kissing her arm up and down.

"Oh nothing...just the cat...". He really wasn't paying attention, at least not to her words. He had his lady sitting in his lap at the moment

"What...about...the...cat...?" glancing up at Raven, he found her front mound and was gently nibbling on one through her uniform.

"Well I just thought..." sliding her hands in Robin's hair, bringing his face closer "we could maybe keep her..."

Robin hopped up out of his chair, nearly dropping Raven if she wasn't already prepared for his reaction. "Keep it! Have you lost your mind? Beast Boy's already a handful and you want another pet?" Robin asked taken back by the question. She hovered herself inches off the ground, when he got up.

"But you let Starfire have a pet!" sounding very childish, even for her.

"That's different!"

"How?" Raven asked getting pissed

"Well...um she um...ah...um..." stammering with the question. Raven gathered her composure and sat Robin back in his chair, this time she was straddling him.

"Pwease Wobin..." She said giving him big anime puppy dog eyes. "I wuv you..."

For the adopted son of Bruce Wayne and the predecessor of Batman, Robin didn't have much control of him self when it came to Raven.."Well...okay..but just cause it's you..." He started to sweat and his pulse started to quicken. His uniform began to tighten and he was having trouble controlling his animalistic urges "However you have to take care of it." pointing finger

"OH THANK YOU!" she said giving she gave him and big hug and kiss, and ran out his room

Sitting back in his seat Robin out his hands behind his head and signed. _'Damn, the things that girl does to me..._

**_-Azarath Metrion Zinthos-Azarath Metrion Zinthos-Azarath Metrion Zinthos-_**

"Robin let you have a pet cat? That's crazy. Why didn't you just asked me to change into a cat for you?" Beast Boy asked before he changed into a a little green cat, he rubbed his body on her ankles.

"Glorious! Now Raven and I can visit the store of pets together!"

"We could do that...OR Robin and I can go, I mean Shadow is half his too."

"Shadow? What's a Shadow?" Cyborg asked

"A shadow is the black ghost like figure that follows you around and mimics your every move." Starfire stated

"No Star, Shadow's Raven's cat. That's what she named it." Robin explained entering the common room.

"Shadow, that's a dumb name!" Beast Boy laughed

"Better then Beast Boy..." Raven replied before leaving the living room.

"No cool Raven, not cool."

* * *

**Later That Night **

"Geez Rae, you think you got enough stuff?" Robin asked getting pissed. After they had left the Titans Raven and Robin had went out to Pet Smart to get some stuff for Shadow. They had spent the whole day out, mostly for lunch and then dinner, but eventually got Shadow a new kitty bed that was black on the outside and dark purple on the inside, a nice two sided kitty dish, that was purple, a few cat toys, all purple and a new collar that read: **"Shadow Roth, Titans Tower, Jump City. **On the back it read:** If found please return...or face the consequences..."**

Upon arriving in Raven's room, Robin was so exhausted he just dropped the stuff he was holding on the floor. The loud noise woke up Shadow who was sleeping on Raven's bed. She got up and jumped into Raven's arms. "Tired, Boy Wonder?" Raven asked

"Are you kidding, not even!" Robin said being macho. He stood back up and puffed out his chest. Raven giggled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well thanks for bringing in Shadow's things." She said before she used hers powers to move it all to a corner of her room. "I couldn't do it without you." she coaxed, seductively

"Y'know there's something else that you can't do that without me either..." Robin held Raven close to his body, he was rubbing her back up and down

Raven pushed him away and walked to her bed, "Nope, that I can do by myself, thank you very much." She picked up Shadow and held her close, Robin placed a knee on her bed and began to crawl towards Raven.

"Well I'm sure you can, but trust me, its not as much fun..." He was too close to what Shadow felt was her space, she went crazy and swiped at him with her no longer hurt paw. Taken back Robin fell off the bed and on his butt, "Whoa what the hell was that for?"

"Bad Shadow, what was that for?" Raven asked dropping Shadow down and walking to Robin landed. "I'm sorry, I guess she's just no used to you yet." Raven looked at the wound and quickly used her powers to heal the little scratch marks that she left.

"That, or she's territorial!" Raven helped Robin to his feet, he never took his eyes off of Shadow.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm find, but what the hell is her problem?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out tomorrow okay?" Raven said escorting Robin to her door, he was almost out when he had a thought.

"You said that she hadn't gotten used to me yet right? Why don't I stay the night with you tonight then?" He gave her a smirk.

"You wish..." She finished pushing him out of her room and gave him a hug on the outside. He returned her hug and cupped her chin so she looked at him.

"Good night Raven." he said before kissing her lips. He heard a hissing sound from behind Raven and let her go. He started to walk off. Still glaring at the cat in the darkness.

"Good Night...Boy Blunder.". Raven sat on her bed then turned to Shadow. "What's up with you? Don't like Robin taking up your time with mommy?" She pet Shadow before she cut off her lights and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Zatch to Techo. Zatch to Techo do you read me? Come in, over"_

_"Techo here."_

_"Have you infiltrated your target?"_

_"Yes. She is unaware of my objective."_

_"Good. Proceed with phase one and keep me posted."_

_"Yes, Techo over and out." Slowly and swiftly, a well placed mark is placed on Raven neck. "Soon Raven soon..."_


	4. What The Hell Are You Doing?

Here it was yet another great day in Jump City, Raven; the goth of Titans Tower, was awaken by the bright light from her window. She used her powers to cover them up until she was used to the brightness. When she did get up, she noticed that Shadow was sleeping right next to her, it brought a small smile on her lips to see that. Raven threw the covers off her body and stretched, at first she popped her back and then she stretched her arms above her head. She then got on her hands and knees and stretched her back, by taking her legs and reaching them backwards...something of cat-like performance. When she was done she got up, took a shower, and changed clothes. Upon coming out her bathroom she once again saw Shadow sleeping, this brought another rare smile on her lips, she blew her a kiss and continued downstairs.

When Raven finally got downstairs, she was greeted by her boy wonder boyfriend. He was up and making breakfast for everyone, "Morning Raven." Robin said flipping some pancakes up and turning around to see her. He casually walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek then she quietly walked over and sat down on a stool.

"Morning yourself. What are you doing up so early?"

"Honestly..." walking back to the stove "I really don't know, I guess I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got up." he said getting a mug from the mug rack _**(i always wanted one of those!)**__._

"_Up all night thinking about me huh?" _Robin smiled and went back to cooking while Raven got the newspaper. While she was reading it, someone saw her and decided it be funny to scare her. He slowly crept up behind her, low to the ground, easy and steadily...he lunged at her when,

"Morning Beast Boy. What's up?"

He was stopped suddenly and feel on the floor, "Dang, Raven. How'd you know it was me?" retracting himself into the next stool on her left.

"I smelled you. I smelled you a mile away."

"What are you talking about? How, I took a bath the other day?" Beast Boy raised his arm to smell his armpits.

"You smell like bananas and tofu..."Raven flipped a few pages of the paper and scratched at her neck.

"Really? Well I guess... Hey Raven what's that?" pointing to her neck

Robin had just brought over her and BB's plates of food when he stopped and looked to see what Beast Boy was pointing at. On her neck was this half dollar sized blood red rash, it kinda resembled a small paw mark.

"I don't know, what's it look like?" She asked getting worried, she tilted her neck to the right to let Robin get a better look. While Robin was taking off his apron Beast Boy got in his way to get a better look.

"Nasty, that's what." Beast Boy said walking towards the couch

"Let me see." Robin then walked to Raven's left side to see what it was. "Whoa Raven that is weird, what did you do?"

"Gee thanks Robin!" she said grabbing a spoon. She held it close to her face to examination it. _'Ew that does look gross! It look a little like a hand print?'_ she thought. Robin soon came up form behind her and took another look.

"Did you scratch yourself or something?" he asked practically kissing her neck.

"I don't remember anything like that happening." Raven made an attempted to heal whatever it was, but it didn't work.

"AH HA! I know what it is!" Beast Boy proclaimed and raising an eyebrow. He hopped over the couch and joined the two birds by the counter.

"What is it Einstein?" Raven asked

"Well it's so obvious, isn't it...ROBIN!" pointing at Robin

"What the hell are you talking about?" Robin smacked BB's hand out of his face

"That thing...on Raven's neck...is...A HICKEY!" pointing at Raven and Robin

"WHAT!" they said in unison with blood red blush faces.

"Hickey? What hickey?" Cyborg asked coming in the living room with Starfire shortly behind him.

"The one on Raven's neck. Robin you sly dog! Who da man?" B.B. raised a hand to Robin waiting to receive a high five, only to have it hang there.

"Let me see." Cyborg said Looking at Raven's neck Cyborg used his magnifying ability in his cybernetic eye to scan Raven's neck. "Damn girl that looks painful! Robin, my man, up top!" only to get the same reaction Beast Boy did.

"I didn't give her a hickey!" Robin screamed

"If you didn't who did?" Beast Boy asked while raising a brow, all eyes fell on Raven, her blush only got redder.

"Please, is that not that game where large men hit each other with wooden sticks, while gliding on frozen water?" Starfire asked coming down stairs.

"That's _'hockey'_ Starfire. A hickey is what Robin gave Raven, see it's on her neck!" Cyborg explained

"Oh Friend may I see?" she asked flying over to her and tilting Raven head to she could see "OH! It looks like the seed on a floridran pokeytrim! Very rare and very dangerous creature!"

_'Since when did I become a sideshow freak?'_ Raven thought when Star let go.

Raven was so embarrassed, she covered her neck with her hand, Robin picked up on this and decided to do some damage control, "Look guys it's probably nothing, she might have got stung or it's a rash or maybe she's allergic to Shadow..." making sure that last part to be quite.

"Robin, I'm NOT allergic to _our_ cat. Just because you don't like her doesn't me-"

"I don't like her? She hissed at me last night! She was practically telling me to 'get the hell out'!"

"Look let's not fight, I 'll go get something for this later. It doesn't hurt, so can we just eat breakfast, please?"

"Fine by me." Robin said before walking back into the kitchen. Raven sat back down at the common room table, she yet again opened the newspaper and was about to finish where she left off when she felt eyes on her, "What?"

"NOTHING!" and the trio went t back to their activities, Beast Boy and Cyborg went back to eating at the counter, while Starfire finished her search for her mustard in the kitchen. Raven turned back and tried to finish her paper when Robin sat a mug of her herbal tea in front of her. She thanked him, picked up her cup, but stopped in mid sip.

"What's wrong, Rae? Did I not make it right?" Robin asked taking a seat next to her with a cup coffee.

"No, nothing, it's just I don't feel like having tea today..."

"Well," getting up and going to the fridge "we got apple juice, pop_**(NOT SODA)**_, mustard, water, milk, soy mi-"

"Milk! I want some milk please?"

"No problem hun..." he reached in the cabinet and got her a glass and poured her milk. He sat it in front of her before sitting down again. She drank it down, faster then you could say _'damn!' and w_hen she was done she slammed the glass down and looked up at Robin. He started giggling cause of her mustache she now had, she licked her top lip and then...her hand? When her hands were wet enough she used them to clean her face.

"Um, Raven? What the hell are you doing?" Robin asked. Then everyone looked.

"What?"

"You cleaning your face..."

"Yeah?"

"...with your hand."

She then stopped in mid lick and stuck her tongue back in her mouth.

_**_-Raven-and-Robin-and-Raven-and-Robin-and-Raven-and-Robin-_**_

_**SIDE BAR TITANS**_

_**Robin and Raven are doing some rearranging of the Titans' living room:**_

"_**A little more to the left, a little more. Nope too much, just put it back where it was." Robin tells Raven, who has the couch levitating, before they both leave the room.**_

_**_-Raven-and-Robin-and-Raven-and-Robin-and-Raven-and-Robin-_**_

"What were you doing that for?" Robin asked

"I-I don't know, I was cleaning my face. It just felt right like I had to." Raven responded

"Really?"

"Yea. Sorry I-"

"Nah it's cool, just another thing about you I lo-" Robin started to say when he felt judging eyes on him. He quickly dismissed what he was about to say and grabbed Raven to hug her closely. "Say how about you and me go out tonight? Maybe we cou-" was all he got out before the doors swooshed open to reveal a sleepy and hungry Shadow. She limped her way to Raven, which wasn't very far because Raven scooped her up in her arms before that happened.

"Oh my gosh. I so sorry Shadow! I totally forgot about you! I'm sorry." Raven said leaving Robin arms to retrieve her cat. She walking back towards the door when she remembered Robin, she turned and looked. "Robin I'm sorry but I have to feed her. We can talk later okay?"

"Hey yeah don't worry about it Rae."

"Thanks Robin." Raven blew him a kiss and walked to her room.

"Man…that was harsh..." Beast Boy said, after Raven left. Him and Cyborg had some what appeared next to him with plates in hand.

"Hey come on, she had to feed that cat of hers. She's got responsibilities. I'm okay." Robin finished clearing his and Raven's place.

"Really?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Robin said walking to his room.

"Damn…and after that hickey he gave her…" Beast Boy added

**With Raven and Shadow:**

"Let's see..." Raven had just closed her door and sat Shadow down. She went to her closet and got out her cat food and dish. She put it in the corner of her room, poured some in and when she was done, Raven put the bag away and sat near Shadow while she was eating, and meditated.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos . Azarath Metrion Zinthos '_Ya kno__w Robin is right, I really don't need to do this anymore. Huh? That's funny my nails have gotten longer, note to self: get a pedicure. Maybe when will hang out today_…**KNOCK KNOCK**…or I could get the door."

Raven got up from her position and walked to the door, Robin was on the other side. "Robin, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" she asked sarcastically

"Sorry Rae, but we got trouble. Johnny Rancid is uptown **(too many fights down town)** and he's got some sort of bird thing with him. We gotta go!" Robin said before he bolted

"Right!" She started before she looked back in her room and shouted "Don't do anything I can't do!" Then she was off.

**Up Town**

"HAHAHAHA! Flee you weak people! Run and hide from my Weedy Bird! HAHAHAHAHA!" Johnny shouted on top of some cars. The bird resembled a seagull and was flying around in the sky and would swoop down every so often to scoop up whatever it could and swallow it. Whatever it trapped in it's beak would be able to be seen in it's massive bottom nest. Its screeched sounded like wheezing with a hint of 'cawing' screeching. When the Titans got there, Robin threw a bird-a-rang at the seagull; it stopped in mid air and attacked the Titans. It drove down and swallowed up the car that the titans were standing around. Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped out the way while Starfire and Raven flew into the air. Starfire charged up her starblot and shot a few while Raven used her powers try and grab it to throw it on the ground. Once there, Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and threw him in the air, then Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur and smashed it to pieces.

"Woo, I thought I saw a putty tat!" Cyborg shouted

"Um that really doesn't apply here." Raven stated as she hovered towards the boys.

Meanwhile, Robin and Johnny were fighting to the death, well not really. Johnny had a metal pole in his hand that he was using to block Robin's attacks with his metal pole. When it was Johnny's turn to attack he took the wider of the ends and jabbed Robin in the stomach with it, he had the wind knocked out of him and flew backwards. The other Titans soon came, just in time to see Robin get thrown five feet away. Raven was the first one to check on Robin, she flew over and knelt down on the side of him. His breathing was off and he was wheezing too, "Ra-ven" he coughed. Not only that but he had a cut on his stomach too

All of a sudden Raven got on to her feet, "You bastard! How dare you!" turned and faced Johnny, "You will pay!"

"Oh no! I hurt the bird girl's boyfriend! What ever will I do?" he played sacristy

"Suffer…" Raven said before she readied her hands and lunged at Johnny. When she did she made a sort of hiss sound **(like when a cat's pissed?) **and tackled Johnny. As she started scratching him all over the place, the other Titans picked up Robin who was okay enough to watch in amazement at Raven, mulling Johnny to death.

"HELP ME! GET HER OFF! AHHH!" was all they could hear. But that didn't stop Raven, Robin had had enough. He ran over to her and grabbed her from behind and held her back, then walked her backwards, away from Johnny.

The others went to get Johnny, who was looking really awful, he had blood all over his body from wounds and cuts Raven gave him. His face had red lines everywhere and he was twitching.

"Raven…what, how, what did you do to him?" Robin asked letting her go.

"I don't know. I got mad...no I was pissed that he hurt you, and I guess I lost control."

"Like before? With Dr. Light?"

"Yeah like before…" she looked down at her hands to saw blood all over them, she could feel his flesh and blood in her long sharp nails. Her uniform smelled of dirt, oil and blood; she felt so dirty. Raven felt herself began to cry when she felt a green gloved hand cover her own. "Come on let's get you cleaned up."

**Back At The Tower's Med Lad**

"Okay wonder boy's fixed up and bird girl's got some 'splaning' to do" Cyborg said finish up Robin's wound.

"Look, its as I said I didn't know what got into me. When I saw Robin got hurt and that blood…I lost control, I'm sorry." She said putting her head down in sadness.

"Do you think it maybe because of your demon blood? Perhaps natural instinct to maim and kill?" Cyborg asked putting away medical supplies away. He just turned to Raven and saw that she looked even more upset then she was five minutes ago. "Um..."

"It's fine Raven, Johnny's not died and locked up so you can chill." Robin reassuring her from the med bed. He was still a little banged up, but managed to raise.

"That was wicked cool what you did to him though! He was all like, "Omg get her off me! Help me, help me!" Beast Boy mocked. He walked over and patted Raven on her on the back.

"Yes! Let us please make with the fun now!" Starfire suggested

"Booyah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Movie Night!"

"Come on Raven. You need a good movie after today…" Robin, in his own way, pleaded. He had made it over to Raven to convince her.

"Sure why not?" she said removing her hood. "As long as-" she said stopping to look at all the chalked color faces staring at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"Dude….you have ears!"

* * *

Raven: WTF?

BB: Hahaha.

Raven: Shut up

Starfire: Please everyone relax

Cyborg: Yeah Chill

Robin Besides...Raven looks hot like a cat

All: Shut up!

BBW: Please review


	5. I'm Gonna Kill You Later

**_A/N: Warning:Cuss words in use. Oh and yes another note: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FUCKING FICTION THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT! I'm not trying to be mean but I'm telling certain people this (and you know who you are) I'm just saying! Don't bother to make a review if it's not a suggestion or constrictive criticisms. If you don't have anything nice to say then just shut the hell up!..Have a nice day._**

"Well duh, we all have ears Beast Boy!" Raven retorted

"No Raven, he means you have...cat...ears..." Cyborg added

"What are you talking about? I don't have cat ears" reaching up she first touched the side of her head and felt nothing there. With a weird look on her face she raised her arms towards the top of her head, feeling her ears

"What the frick?" Raven shouted. All the titans got close to her head to examined them more closely.

"No freaking way!" Beast Boy asked walking over to Raven and reaching up "Are they real?" then grabbing one

"Beast Boy don't you da- oh yea that feels good." Raven's whole body relaxed to his touch. Granted it was Beast Boy him of all people should know the best place any animal liked to be touched.

"Really? You can feel this?" He asked, he then reached up and touched his own ear, but didn't feel anything...

"Y-yes." she purred. "Ooh yeah right there!" Raven was moving her head in rhythm to Beast Boy's petting to make what he was feel better. Beast Boy was enjoying himself doing this to Raven, Robin on the other hand was getting pissed, _he_ wasn't causing Raven such pleasure.

"Okay you can stop that now!" grabbing his hands and glaring to him. Both Beast Boy and Raven pouted."We need to find out what's wrong with Raven..."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Raven walking towards the table.

"Right we need to run some tests" Cyborg added. He singled Raven to sit on the table Robin was just on, she couldn't get comfortable though.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Robin he ran over to her.

"I'm sitting on something." she turned to look to see if it was her cloak or one of Robin's weapons that he might've left he behind. Robin was the first to notice that there was a bulge in the small of her back. He asked Raven to lay on her stomach while he grabbed one of her bird-a-rang to cut her uniform. When the small tare was made Raven reached under her butt and pulled out...her tail?

"What the hell?" Cyborg exclaimed

"Sweet! Now you have a tail too!"

"Yeah I'm defiantly killing you later."

**After the Tests**

"Well apparently you got injected with cat plasma."

"How?" Raven asked

**(gasp)** "SHADOW!" all but Raven shouted. They all looked at each other then back at Raven and Cyborg.

"My cat? How the hell could Shadow injected me with plasma?"

(gasp) "THAT RASH!" they said again

"Okay you guys need to stop doing that. I don't understand how could a rash give me cat plasma and turn me into this?" Just as she said that six tiny thin whiskers grew out of her face, three on each side.

"I don't know but let go find out..." Robin said angrily.

**In Raven's Room**

"_Techo how have you fared?"_

"_Fine, the transformation has begun."_

"_Wonderful. I will be there shortly to help."_

"_Good. I look forward to you-wait!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Her friends are coming. I must go now."_

"_Fine. I remember I'm on the way..."_

"_Yes. Techo out." 'I must find a place to hide before they find me.'_

There was only a split second before Robin and Cyborg lead the group into Raven's room. "Okay Titans search and destroy!" Raven realized what he said and glared at him, "Er-I mean spread and search!" Robin ordered. The titans looked high and low for Shadow with no luck, but the search wasn't just in Raven's room, they looked in the rest of the tower as well. They called for her, meowed for her, even Beast Boy tried to help by turning into a cat to draw her out with his mating call. After about an hour of searching they gave up and regrouped in the living room "Titans report..."

"Nadda"

"Nothing"

"Nope"

"What they said..."

"Hmmm. Looks like she has fled the scene. Just like a criminal." Robin said, Raven stepped up and confronted Robin

"Look Robin just because she's not here doesn't mean she did it! She's just hiding!"

"Raven, I love you, but I think you've been hanging around Beast Boy too long."

"You what? Wh-what did you say?" Raven asked

"Hey, what was that suppose to mean?!" B.B. Shouted

"Raven, you're one of the smartest people here, and you can't see your cat is evil?"

"Evil? Is that what you think? She's evil because she turned me into a cat. Nothing bad has happened, I stopped a criminal with my bare hands. Just because something looks bad on the outside, doesn't mean it's evil, she's just different...like me!" With that Raven ran on all fours to the roof.

"Dude, five bucks say they break up." Beast Boy said elbowing Cyborg

"Bet." Cy retorted

Robin glared at the two of them, flipped them off and ran after Raven.

* * *

**SIDE BAR TITANS**

_**Raven and Robin are in front of the movies and Robin is sitting on the curb, with Raven standing next to him**_

_**"Nice work boy blunder. Next time I decide what were doing." He puts his head down in shame only to realized that the movies him and Raven were going to are closed for repairs**_

* * *

Raven was perched on the edge the Titan's roof looking at the night sky. The stars were out dancing and having a great happy time. The made Raven extremely sick. _'My cat is missing, my boyfriend hates our guts and now I'm was turning into a cat, things couldn't possibly get any worst,'_

"Raven, there you are..."

_'I lied'_ "Yes Robin?" she said coldly

"Look. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm just so pissed about what's happening to you."

"Oh and you think I'm taking it well?" Raven shouted, "It's not everyday that I get turned into a cat yknow."

"Yeah well, you're right and I'm sorry." He took a seat next to Raven, "Look Raven-"

"Katrina."

"What?"

"That's my new name. I'm none 'Raven' anymore, I no more resemble a bird of any kind. I don't even feel like Raven anymore..."

"Oh really?" Robin grabbed her face, and forced her to look at him, "Was it _Katrina_ who helped me when Slade went into my mind and tried to destroy me from the inside out? No. Was it _Katrina_ who destroyed in the world while at the same time saving it too, thus lifting her curse of never being able to get close to anyone? No." he used her chin to make her crawl to him to close to her face, "Was it _Katrina_ who I fell in love with? Hell no." _**(barf, i know i know i wrote it but still)**_ Raven's eyes began to water, he finally said. "_Raven_, no matter how you change on the outside, you'll always be _Raven_ on the inside."

Raven stood up and looked down at Robin, "I believe you told Starfire the same thing once." She retorted. Robin then got up and took Raven hands.

"Yeah, but it worked didn't it?" He said giving her his trade mark smirks. Raven pushed it aside and hugged Robin, tight and lovingly, he in turned hugged her back then let go, "Ready to back inside?"

"No, but I'll go anyway." She said grabbing his hand and walking inside

"Don't worry I'm, sure we'll find Shadow soon."

**In Titans Living Room**

Robin and Raven has just opened the door when they saw their fellow team members sitting on the floor, tied and gagged in the middle of the room. When the trio saw the birds they squirmed around and shouted, Robin ran over to untie their friends, Raven had found Beast Boy who was really antsy. "Well at least we found a way to keep him quiet." Raven said

Robin had found a note after untying everyone.

"What happened? Who did this to you guys?" he asked

"We did!" two voices come from behind

"SHADOW!" they all shouted


	6. Resolution

_Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. __**A/N: Warning:Cuss words in use. Oh and yes another note: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FUCKING FIC THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT! I'm telling certain people this(and you know who you are) I'm not trying to be mean I'm just saying! Don't bother to make a review if it's not a suggestion or constrictive criticisms. If you don't have anything nice to say then just shut the hell up!..Have a nice day.**_

"YES! Bow before you new masters!"

"Okay am I the only one that can hear that?" Robin asked

"You talk? Cats can't talk!" Cyborg exclaimed

"Maybe not normal cats, but we can! I am Techo" said Shadow

"And I am Zatch! We are the rulers of Siamese 6." said the other cat. I was a little orange tabby, he looked just like Shadow only orange with white highlight fur with green eyes and a white puff on the tip of it's tail.

"And were here to take our queen home!"

"Queen?" the titans asked then looked over at Raven.

"Yes, our father and mother were great rulers our planet, we were a very prosperous people."

"Yarn and milk for all!" Techo added.

"When our mother died from a long term illness our father took over, he fell into a deep depression from the lost of his wife and our people began to worry.

"He's sadness and loneliness also made or planet sick. Techo added

"He soon came down with the same horrible illness also, he has past as of late. Our planet is growing weaker and our people are dieing, we must repopulate!" Zatch finished.

"Since our father left the planet to us, we've been trying to fix the problem but to not avail. Then we realized the one thing that our father had that we didn't was a queen." Techo explained

"And now we have one! Raven! With her power we can rule any world we choose!" they said together and pointing to Raven.

"What? Now you think I'm going to be your queen, just like that?"

"Simple..." Zatch said pulling out a button and pushing it. Raven soon then fell down in pain and grabbed her neck, where the rash was. It glowed red and pulsated, "You don't have a choice."

"RAVEN!" they all said. Robin was the first to get up and attack the cat. He whipped out his bow staff and charge. Techo and Zatch just stood there, it wasn't til Robin was a foot away when, "Raven protect us!" A black aura surrounded Robin an inch away from the cats getting hit, he was throw against the windows, and cracked them.

"ROBIN!" everyone then ran to his side. "You okay man?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah, peachy" spitting out blood, he wiped his face and looked over at Raven, she was still on the ground and her eyes were glowing. "How are you controlling her?"

"You see, her ears are not just a fashion statement on our planet. They are also a way for us to communicate with one another. We just so happen to have Raven communicating with this remote, you can not win." Zatch said "Raven is ours now." Techo finished. "The transformation is nearly complete." Everyone then turned to see Raven on her hands and knees and grunting in pain. A black whole appeared under Raven and engulfed her in black flames, they all heard a screamed which turned into a meow at the end,

"ROBIN HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" the flames disappeared to reveal Raven, she was covered in fur, her hands and feet had turned into paws. Her hair was a midnight color(dark purple), her eyes were the same color with a black streak where her pupil should be, and her chakra was still there. "Meow" she said with a smirk which revealed her new fangs.

"The empath belongs to us now." the cat said together, Raven ran over them and stood proudly with her feline brethren, Raven looked like a shinny black panther as she reached to flex out her new appendages.

"Over my dead body!" Robin shouted, he readied his bo staff aiming for Shadow.

"That can be arranged, Raven attack!" Techo pushed another button on his controller and she did. Raven hissed at Robin and lunged at him, Cyborg picked him up to get out of the way Cyborg and his sonic cannon ready and aimed it

"Cyborg don't! You'll will hurt Raven!" Robin said from the air.

"Well what the hell are we suppose to do?" When he put it down she took her charged and attacked him. Her nails got long as she slashed him right across the chest, they were like iron and Cyborg was down. She then turn to Beast Boy who was right down on her her level, he turn into a jaguar and jumped her. Raven reacted by catching him in her paws, flipping them both over and tossing him as hard as possible in the corner with Cyborg. BB was down, now it was Starfire's turn. She did her best to hit her in the leg, trying to not hurt Raven to much. It was just enough to taze her a bit however only for a moment, Raven used her powers to grab Starfire's legs and slam her down. Even though she couldn't move Raven didn't stop her assault on Starfire, she repeatedly slammed her around the tower, into the couch, on the table and finally threw her in the corner with the boys, only Robin was left...

Robin was a foot away from attacking the cat from behind. He was almost there when he was once again caught in black aura shrouded his body, this time pinning him against a window. "Naughty Naughty birdy" Raven purred digging his body further into the window, the more pressure she was applying the more the window was cracking.

"Now human" "Any last words" "Before your love kills you" "then leaves with us?"

"Yeah, the finishing each others sentences, really needs to stop!" Robin then pulled out an electric disk and threw it at Raven. The brightness made her covered her eyes and dropped Robin, who landed on his feet(Hmmm now who's the cat?)

He jumped Raven and tackled her and pinned her down with his bo staff, he was straddling her panther hips "Raven, snap out of it! Remember who you are, who we are. Remember who I am!"

"Your words are useless she can not here you" "Raven, shut him up!" Raven then bucked her body up and threw Robin off, he landed on his back and Raven was pinning him down.

"Raven obey us" "Kill him!"

Raven drew back her arms scratched Robin's face, which tore off his mask. Everything and everyone in the whole room just stopped, it was dead silent and no one moved. Robin was bleeding badly, but managed to opened his eye slowly and looked into Raven's, more like he looked into her soul. She looked back into his and it was like a flash

**FLASHBACK**

_"Okay since were going to date, you have to tell one thing I don't already know about you. Something that you've never told anyone."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I don't know, something."_

"_I still sleep with the same stuffed toy my mother gave me as a child._

"_That's sweet..."_

"_And you?"_

_"Anything particular you want to know?"_

_"Yeah, what color are your eyes..."_

_"They're blue..."_

**END OF FLASKBACK**

"Robin?" she growled as she got off his body and shook her head. Raven then looked at her paws. "No...no...NO!" she shouted laying on her belly and grabbing her head.

"What's the matter with you? "Kill him!"

"Never!" Raven stood on all four of her paws and began to walk towards the two other felines. "You two have had your fun toying with me, it ends now! **Azarath Metrion Zinthos**!" Raven shouted. She hovered in the air, her eyes burned brightly light as a cat-like black aura came out of her body and shot towards the cats. When it reached their body they were engulfed in black fire meows and screams were the only thing heard. When the aura was gone, the cats were too, Raven hovered back down to the floor. Robin rushed over to grab her before she landed, the other titans soon managed to get up to see Robin holding this giant black cat. While in his arms she was surrounded in white light and turned back to normal, except she was naked, Robin took off his cape and rushed Raven to her room.

**The Next Morning**

Once again Raven awoke with the sun's bright light shining in her room, and once again she used her powers to close her curtains. _"I have to remember to close those at night... Ow my head. Where am I? Why am I naked, oh shit Robin is in bed with me! Did we? No he wouldn't do that, but his masks gone. However my legs don't hurt, wait now I remember."_

"Good Morning, do you always think so much for thing?" Robin said pulling Raven closer. He had watched over her all night ever since he took her to her room. He couldn't stand to part with her after what she had been through, so he slept with her in the bed.

"Robin, let me go, I'm naked." Raven looked away as a blush crept across her face.

"So?" He held her closer and tighter as he nuzzled her side boob.

"Shut up!" she said pushing him away. Robin did eventually let go of her, she quickly got up grabbed a robe from her closet and sat back on her bed. "Thanks...ya know for saving me."

"No problem Raven" Raven looked directly at Robin's face and she was reminded that she had done that to him. She scooted close to him and sat on her knees, "Rae...?" She held both of her hands on either side of his face and leaned in for a kiss. Her gentle hands started to glow and become warm as she slowly began to heal his face. When she pulled away she looked deep in his eyes, "What's wrong?" Robin asked appreciating hands on his face.

"Nothing, it was these eyes that brought me back, that's all...". Raven looked away as she blush came back, Robin grabbed her face, turned her head and kissed her lips,

"I love it when you act so shy around me." Raven smiled and settled back into bed with Robin, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, "So I guess you wanna get a new, non evil pet huh?"

"Maybe...but not right now."

"Shadow really screwed things up huh?"

"Yeah that darn cat."

"God Rae that was stupid." Raven shook her head and turned over to face Robin and wrap an arm around his waist. She hadn't notice before but all her was wearing was his batman boxers. "I meant to ask you," He started, "Why did you want to keep Shadow in the first place?"

Raven let go of Robin and sat up against her head board, "I guess I wanted to feel like someone needed me, I felt the need to take care of someone. After that whole incident with my father I'm free to do what I want, but I don't feel important anymore. All of my life I was told that one day I would serve this great propose, now that my job is done what is there to do?"

"Anything you want. Raven, you shouldn't feel like you need to take care of someone, someone should want to take care of you." Robin reached down and grabbed Raven's hands. "Let me be that man that takes care of you, I want to know how important you are to me every single day and how without you my life in not worth living. If I'm not protecting you or the other titans, my life had no propose."

Raven let tears fall down her face before she lunged at Robin and kidnapped his neck in an almost equal to bone crushing hug, she didn't even mind that she robe opened up. "Thank you! That means the world to me!"

Robin hugged her back tightly and kissing her exposed shoulder,

_'So you just said that I saved your life again...'_

_'Yeah so?'_

_'That means you owe me something again...'_

_'What did you have in mind?'_

_'Let's see, your naked, I'm naked, were in a bed, it's early morning...'_

_'Robin!'_

_'Okay, okay. How about we make out and see where it goes...'_

_'You are a dumbass!'_

_'Yeah, but I'm **your** dumbass...'_


	7. Announcement

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
